


Senseless

by kylo-renne (star_wars_drabbles)



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_drabbles/pseuds/kylo-renne
Summary: It was torture, the way you smelled. You had no idea how much he wanted you, the sweet little omega who was so clueless to what you did to him it was maddening. At this rate it wouldn’t be long before he breaks





	Senseless

Ignoring his needs was getting harder everyday, when you graced his bar with your sweet scent and pretty smile it all just called his name to fuck you and make you his. To forget reason and follow his primal instincts. Oh how he dreamed of sinking his teeth into your pretty little neck, let every alpha know that you were his. It was unbearable. 

Clyde was good at concealing his desire for you, creating a safe haven for you at his bar not to be bothered by alphas (except for him of course). It was nice for you, a lot of the men in this area would be gross with you. The stereotypes about your nature always brought so many assumptions, but fuck if you just wanted to go out without being hassled for once. You were enough of a regular that everyone knew not to bother you at Duck Tape, that you wouldn’t accept drinks from everyone except the bartender. 

It didn’t help that the bartender was a sight to look at, Clyde was a powerhouse behind the bar. Just the broadness of his shoulders and chest, he exuded alpha strength like it was a wet dream. 

Your staring didn’t help Clyde, neither did the sweet little smiles you gave him. If only you just asked him, he’d give it to you. He was waiting for his chance really, didn’t wanna come on too strong and scare you away like most alphas did. But fuck he wished you tried to conceal your scent just a little bit more, you probably had no idea the effect it had. He could smell the days you were aroused, scent so thick it made it hard to breathe. He thanked every higher power that he could conceal his crotch behind the bar, lest you see that he was half hard. 

His brother teased him on his little crush on one of his regulars, but Clyde’s growl when Jimmy sat next to you showed him that maybe it was a little bit more than a crush if Clyde was getting that protective of you. “I guess he’s in a bad mood?” You shrugged to Jimmy, his eyes widened at your cluelessness. 

You enjoyed seeing Clyde, he was a bonus to this bar, but a part of your brain never clicked the whole alpha omega thing together. That maybe his treatment of you was more than just politeness, more than just a respectable alpha. 

Clyde enjoyed jerking off during his breaks in the back office, silently challenging you to say something when he came back smelling like sex. You always squirmed a little more after that, and it made him grin. Sometimes he just had to take care of himself. 

“Listen sweetheart, I gotta ask why ya haven’t been claimed yet.” Clyde shook his head at you, if he had the chance he’d just snatch you up. 

“Oh um I don’t know-I’ve just never well, I’ve only been with betas.” You confess. 

Clyde huffs, “Ya mean to tell me, you’ve never-not even during your heat?” He lowers his voice, leaning over the bar counter. His mind was on a roll with the implications, that you’ve never felt the stretch of a knot.

You gulped, his questions were making you feel hot all over. “N-no but I’m sure its not much different.” You lied. You knew what it could be like, you heard from other omegas, you saw it in porn but that didn’t make it any less terrifying. You liked being subversive to your nature, and to some extent it was simpler that way. 

Clyde let out a gruff sound, shaking his head. You frowned, it felt like he was disappointed in you. “S’nothing wrong with bein’ with an alpha, I-he would take good care of ya. S’like we’re made to make ya feel good, wouldn’t ever hurt ya.” 

You had to cross your legs, to you being with an alpha was like a taboo-a dark desire that you tried to suppress. But you couldn’t seem to deny anymore that given the option, you’d let Clyde have you in any way he wanted to. And maybe that was why you kept coming to his bar. 

“Maybe not you Clyde,” You replied to him softly. You trusted him not to hurt you, but not everyone. 

He gave you a sweet little smile at that, taking in a deep breath of the spike in arousal in your scent. It was so heady he was getting hard, you were being nice still but it was frustrating. You were clearly fighting with your nature, and you were missing out on so much pleasure. Worse you didn’t know how much you were teasing him. 

Later Clyde was mad, you were being kind to Earl as you talked to him on your way out- another alpha, and Clyde knew you didn’t see him like that but still…it was irking him. It was getting harder and harder to see you show off your pretty neck free of any claim, and watch all the other alphas at the bar just fawn over you. 

“Earl, I know you didn’t mean to, but ya know how I feel about her.” Clyde sighed. 

“I know Clyde, she came up to me. Poor girl has no idea what she’s doing to you. I think she’s just tryin’ to be nice.” 

Clyde let out a frustrated groan, “She’s gonna drive me crazy one of these days.” 

Earl raised a brow, normally his friend could handle himself a little better. “How long has it been for you? Is it gettin’ to that time…” 

Clyde frowned, thinking back to his last rut. “Shit,” He cursed. That explained things, why he was acting more possessive and much less reasonable. Almost letting it slip out how good of an alpha he could be to you. 

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t come in if starts to happen, just let me know Clyde.” 

He nodded, that would have to do it. He couldn’t have you in the bar on the cusp of his rut, you’d surely bring him to the brink. 

A few days later Clyde could feel it, the rush of hormones made him hot all over, he felt more aggressive, and the overwhelming desire to fuck an omega deep in his core. He’d have to close the bar early tonight for a few days at least, luckily it wasn’t the weekend. 

It was quiet tonight, the bar was pretty much empty besides for Earl sitting outside. 

“Hey Earl, thought I’d stop by and pop in after my shift.” 

“Miss, I don’t know if you wanna go in there. Clyde’s about to have his rut, he says he doesn’t want you here. It’ll only mess with him.” Earl stood up, blocking the door. 

“Well-” You felt your cheeks get hot. “That’s the thing I sorta needed to talk to him about something.” It was embarrassing. You couldn’t tell Earl what you were gonna ask Clyde to do to you. 

“And I’m sure it can wait.” He crossed his arms. 

You knew it was probably going to end in one way if you went into Duck Tape tonight, but maybe that’s just what you wanted. “No Earl, it can’t. I’ll be just fine, don’t you worry about me.” You began to push past him. 

Earl had the inkling that you knew just what you were doing, so he let you past. It was time for him to leave before the inevitable happened. 

His scent hit you like a huge wave, almost had your knees buckling. You had never experienced this before, been around an alpha in his rut. Clyde reeked of dominance, of sex, and it was making you wet. Clyde stared at you from across the bar, chest heaving. If you came over to him, that was it. He was going to have you or he’d have to lock himself out back. Your sweet scent was accelerating his rut, and he growled. 

“Sweetheart ya must be a fool to come in here when I’m like this, only askin’ for trouble.” Clyde’s voice was low, warning you. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the bar, his jaw clenching as you sauntered on over to him. He shut his eyes trying to quiet the voices screaming in his mind, _fuck her, make her yours, fill her sweet pussy with pups_. 

He couldn’t pretend anymore. 

Clyde was on you in an instant, backing you up into the nearest corner as he pressed his nose against your neck, running it along your skin. “C-Clyde,” You whimpered. His body was so strong and hot against yours, pressing himself firmly against you made your knees feel weak. 

Clyde greedily sucked on the skin of your neck, he wanted to make sure you smelled like him-and fuck you tasted so sweet. His kisses were sloppy as his hand gripped your hip, pressing his hard cock against you. “Feel this sweetheart? This is what ya do to me, sweet little omega ya have no idea how fucking hard I get for you.” 

You could feel it, he was so big. The thought of your polite alpha bartender having a big cock, big to match the rest of him, sent you arousal straight to your core. 

Clyde grinned, “Mmm I can smell your sweet pussy darlin’, smell how fuckin’ wet it’s gettin’.” He slipped his hand between your thighs to cup your pussy, his big paw of a hand rough and hot, stronger than your hands ever could be. 

You looked away, feeling embarrassed. You felt such a strong urge to submit, just let Clyde take complete control, show you what he’s been holding back. 

Clyde tsked, “Ain’t having none of that sweetheart, now you look at me.” He tilted your face to look at him, touch surprisingly gentle. 

You panted as you looked at him, his big brown eyes swallowing you whole. Clyde stroked the side of your face sweetly, thumbing your quivering bottom lip. Even in his rut, he was still sweet with you. “I always take good care of what’s mine.” He assured you, before sliding his tongue in your mouth. His kiss was rough and filthy, made you grab on to him for support because it had you feeling boneless. 

Clyde picked you up in his still strong arms and bent you over the corner of the bar counter so your ass was hanging over the edge. “Can’t wait no more,” He growled, and you felt him tugging off your pants. You helped him get them off by lifting your hips, your cheek pressing against the cool surface of the bar. 

You were buzzing with arousal, gasping as you were completely exposed to Clyde. Your pussy drooled and Clyde ducked down to catch your sweet wetness in his mouth, his lips meeting your soaking pussy. He moaned in praise of your taste, his beard scratching at your thighs. _This sweet fucking pussy is mine!_

You couldn’t help but spread your thighs apart for him, Clyde rewarding you by shoving two fingers into your entrance and curling them against your walls. “Fuck you’re so wet sweetheart, ya taste so good, could spend the whole day eatin’ you. But tonight I need-” His chest heaved as he caught his breath. “-Need to fuck this tight little pussy, and I can’t wait no more.” He growled. 

You heard Clyde’s pants hit the floor, pulling out his meaty cock to take his fill of you. He teased you enough to make you moan for him, sliding the hot head of his cock against your clit. But soon he was spearing into you, splitting you open with the delicious size of him. Your walls stretched to accommodate him, Clyde’s thumb rubbing your clit to help you along. He didn’t stop till he was fully seated, panting at your tightness. Even now you could feel yourself gushing around him, his scent alighting your senses and the feeling of fullness making you gasp. 

Clyde grunted as he began thrusting, using all of his strength as he slammed his hips into yours. You could barely breath, he was fucking you senseless. “Take it sweetheart-take it you’re mine.” Clyde growled. Seeing your pussy swallow his cock, how slick you were getting around him, only spurred him on more. 

“Gonna creampie this sweet pussy, fill it with my pups.” Clyde smacked your ass. 

“Mmm please!” You whined submissively, the way Clyde was manhandling and fucking you was bringing out your darkest desires. You wanted it, you wanted him to fuck you so hard you couldn’t walk, that he’d have to carry you as his cum dripped down your thighs. 

“S’right baby, you’re mine. An every fuckin’ alpha in this bar is gonna know it, know I claimed ya right here on my bar- _my omega_.” You could only moan at his words. 

As he rammed his cock inside your pussy you could feel your orgasm coming, and Clyde could sense it with your walls clenching around him. “Ya gonna come sweetheart? Cum right on my big cock?” He teased you as he rubbed your clit, bringing you over the edge as you cried out his name. 

He kept rubbing, rubbing until you were oversensitive and making you cum all over again. Seeing you cum at his hands made Clyde’s knot begin to swell inside you, your walls milking his cock. “Gonna cum in this sweet pussy-mmph,” Clyde grunted as he spilled his load inside of you, hot cum locked inside with his thick knot. You came a second time, making more cum spurt inside you, fill you up. 

Clyde’s hand soothingly rubbed the small of your back, pushing back your hair to expose your neck to him. You could feel his teeth against your neck, so close and he could just mark your, truly make you his. You knew he was holding back as you felt his hot breath against your skin. But you didn’t want him to, “Do it,” You said softly. 

Clyde snarled as he claimed you as his, his mouth coming down hard on your neck. A wave of pleasure hit you and you felt completely full of him, “Yours,” You sighed happily. 

Clyde was doing his best to try and snuggle you right there on the bar counter, his warm body protectively pressing against you as cum began to leak down your thighs with his loosening knot. He nuzzled against his mark affectionately, kissing and licking at it. “I’m takin’ ya home sweetheart, our home.” 


End file.
